The present invention relates generally to devices for the control and communication with horses and the like and, more particularly, to accessories for enhancing such communication between horse and handler, whether it be a rider or trainer.
1. Field of the Invention
Equines, as a family of domestic animals, have served mankind for centuries, some working in the fields, while others provide transportation. Such animals tend to be intelligent, and communication between the animal and its handler typically comes about through repetitive training, either by voice commands or selective applied pressure, or both.
In order to maintain some control over the animal""s actions, and also to convey various commands, a bridle is fitted over the animal""s head, and a bit, which is integral with the bridle, is fitted in the animal""s mouth.
It is well established that equines are partial to sweets and are responsive to such things as a lump of sugar or an apple. By the same token, providing such treats manually has a certain amount of peril attached in that the animal, whose teeth are typically larger than the object of its desire, may inadvertently bite the hand that feeds it.
2. Overview of the Prior Art
While the proclivities of equines toward sweets is well known and widely documented, few have applied this knowledge in a manner which would permit them to take advantage of the animal""s propensities in a safe and useful way.
Two such persons, however, have attempted to apply their knowledge in a manner which permits a rider or handler to reinforce commands with a system of rewards without placing one""s hand at risk. Specific reference is made to Robart et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,939 wherein a sweet, in liquid form may be administered through a rather ponderous plumbing system connected at one end to a bottle serving as a reservoir, and at the other, to a hollow tube serving as a bit. A pump and valving system permits a rider, while in the saddle, to inject a measured quantity of liquid in the bottle into the bit where it is discharged into the animal""s mouth.
Another creative, but wholly impractical approach to positive reinforcement in an equine training environment, is found in Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,316. Taylor places a sugar cube in a domed enclosure on the upper surface of the bridle bit, where it can be selectively accessed by the animal at an appropriate time. The dome holds but one cube at a time, and the dome itself appears that it would be uncomfortable in the mouth of all but the very largest of animals.
Finally, there are several bit patents which are intended to dispense medicines directly to the horse""s mouth. Among them are Mateer U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,683, Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,142 and Lemons U.S. Pat. No. 617,583. None of these, however, teach the use of a bit for use in training, and/or calming, of the animal by use of sweets.
A young animal may be nervous around humans and rebel against being saddled. Further, it may well balk at having the bit in its mouth and/or be unresponsive to pressure on the reins as a means of communicating commands to the animal from the handler.
The presentation makes advantageous use of the response of equine breeds to sweets by providing sweets at the bridle bit without recourse to a liquid reservoir, pumps and hoses. Instead, it provides for the wrapping of a pliable stick of sweetened material about the bit such that the horse readily accepts the bit in its mouth and remains relatively content for extended periods of time.
It is, therefore, a principal objective of the present invention to create a pleasant and, therefore, a calm environment in which the animal is more willingly responsive to its handler by providing a sweet during an extended period.
Another objective of the present invention is to create a bridle bit which the animal will readily accept rather than fight. It is an objective related to the foregoing to provide for the accessorization of a bridle bit, whether it be new, or heavily used, to accomplish the objectives set forth herein. Further, it is an objective to provide a bit which will accomplish all of the foregoing objectives and which is renewable with minimal effort at any time.